


The Fell Clutch of Circumstance

by SilverCat_414



Series: 扭曲的命运 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Piercings, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, non-consensual feeding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCat_414/pseuds/SilverCat_414
Summary: 斯莱德终于回到了哥谭，却发现杰森失踪了，唯一所见的是正因苦于寻找杰森失踪线索而忧心忡忡的夜翼。与此同时，杰森陷入困境，他不知道该如何摆脱。黑面具对他的兴趣远远超出了单纯的商业利益。杰森能为自己争取足够的时间想办法逃出去吗？尤其是它牵扯到一位红发亚马逊人与氪星克隆人的情况下？
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: 扭曲的命运 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Fell Clutch of Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fell Clutch of Circumstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865623) by [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/pseuds/GavotteAndGigue). 



在过去两个月接连三次的暗杀企图之后，这位长期执政的比亚利亚独裁者加强了她的安全保障，以至于就连丧钟都难以找到一个下手点来执行自己的委托，这并不令人意外。女王蜂(Queen Bee)对一切事项的管理都只在自己的领地内进行，所有的入口都戒卫森严，一切安全系统都有卫星监控，女王蜂甚至洗脑了一些拥有超能力的三流恶棍作为守卫的一部分。这些安全措施本身通常无法阻挡斯莱德分毫，但当它们结合在一起，想轻松地完成这项工作就变得棘手了不少。

在对地形进行侦察过后，远程狙击被证明是一个不太现实的选项。周边的地势过于平坦，有利位置太少。在保持隐蔽的情况下能够获取的视野很难进行清晰的射击，即使从远处用一把改进的0.50口径步枪也是如此。斯莱德最终得出的结论是，完成这份委托最简单、最利落、最快捷的方式是近距离刺杀，他唯一所需的是找到潜入的最佳路线。诚然，他可以简单地从军事部队、雇佣佣兵、狂热的民族主义者和被洗脑的走卒中杀出一条血路，但这即使是对斯莱德来说也有点过分了。那需要重新谈判，他不是被雇来单枪匹马对抗一整个国家的，他要杀的只有一个人。当然，他会干掉任何阻挡他的人，但他的首要目标是女王蜂。

然而，最后一个问题是，女王蜂不仅仅是一个脆弱的，一旦丧钟来敲门就会简单地被宰杀的君王。她是一个无情的暴君，一股不可忽视的力量。她以对男人的精神控制能力而臭名昭著，她甚至能够迫使最铁腕的种族灭绝独裁者跪倒在她的石榴裙下。如果斯莱德不得不接近这个危险的女人，他必须谨慎行事，这种谨慎需要完备的计划。

他在比亚利亚度过了第一周的大部分时间，仅做侦察工作，但随着时间的推移他开始变得不耐烦了。他告诉杰森自己最多两周内会回来，但按照现在这种进度，他很可能无法遵守自己的承诺，这让他感到无休止的苦恼。侦察任务通常由温特格林提前完成，但是在最初的几个刺客和他们的主人接连被女王蜂的信息素诱导的精神控制所征服后，斯莱德认为这太冒险了。他采用了老式的方式进行侦察:实地调查，斟酌各种选择，直到他有了一个坚实的切入点。

他不可避免地花费了比预期更长的时间，到第二周结束的时候，他才终于收买到了他所需要的进入与撤离路线的看守。黄昏在他终于准备好执行刺杀的那晚已逐渐被黑夜所取代。他原本计划在太阳再次升起之前出发并完成这项工作，但一位不速之客此时找上了门。

马修·布兰德，被许多人称为“红狮”（Red Lion）——一位残暴的种族灭绝独裁者，也是他现在的雇主——出现在斯莱德在比亚利亚暂住的一间房屋门口。斯莱德几分钟前就从窗口注意到了马修的到来，尽管他现在并没有戴上面具，但他还是默许了对方的造访。马修知道斯莱德是谁，在这之前，他已经雇佣过丧钟六次了，这个人经常将他们频繁的雇佣关系当作他自来熟的许可。

“你想要什么马修？我正准备去完成这项工作。”斯莱德怀疑地看着他。马修出于某种原因在他有所作为之前出现，这种情况对斯莱德来说通常是有利可图的。不过，他已经交付给斯莱德一份委托了。斯莱德完成委托之前，红狮没有出现在他面前的理由。这就是为什么像马修这样的人一开始就雇佣刺客。独裁者之间的政治活动通常意味着他们会把一切肮脏的工作交给其他人去做，这样他们就可以在向世界展示他们清白的同时获得权力。

"我有权力确保我所支付的东西物有所值。"对方穿着斯莱德认为是他制服的红色套衫。马修也许认为这能让他看起来更具威慑力，斯莱德不这么觉得。顿了一会，马修补充道，“斯莱德，有传言说你没有完成在哥谭杀死一个斗篷的任务。”

“他不是斗篷，你不知道委托的具体条款。”斯莱德没有进一步阐述。对他来说，谈论红头罩是需要极力避免的。马修·布兰德，无情的终身总统，对屠杀数千人负有责任，他会利用任何能够获取的信息为自己谋利。斯莱德不会让他利用杰森来对付他。

斯莱德重新回到手头的事情上。“我今晚就会完成这项工作。如果你一开始就雇用我的话，这会更快。你把钱和资源浪费在了那些不能完成工作的三流佣兵身上。现在女王蜂处于高度戒备状态，让你不得不付出更高的代价。”

“你当时无迹可寻，”马修耸耸肩，“而且显然没有在做你在哥谭市被雇去完成的那项委托。”

那倒是真的。斯莱德在过去的几个月里一直忙着和杰森在一起，但他回答说，“我接下了你的委托。我一直都能完成你付钱让我去执行的任务。这就是你需要知道的一切。”斯莱德已经做出承诺，现在他会坚持到底，尤其是如果他想平息在企鹅事件发生后任何关于丧钟易于收买的谣言的话。那绝不是他平常的行事风格，杰森是个特殊情况。

想到杰森，他的灵魂印记微妙地跳动着，那是斯莱德乐于感受到的一种温暖的疼痛，但后来他想起了他是如何把杰森留在身后的。如果他能享受到与杰森保持密切关系所带来的一些额外利益就好了，尤其是在一份像这样令人沮丧的工作中。不幸的是，蝙蝠用那些彻头彻尾的废话填满了孩子的脑袋。如果他有时间的话，他会因为蝙蝠侠和夜翼的多管闲事而去收拾他们一顿，然后用更愉快的方式让杰森明白一些道理。最好是以从后方把那孩子固定在墙上的姿态进行深入交流。然而，委托给予的时间很紧，他不可能连续两次没能完成委托却不使自己的名誉受损。这很冒险，其他刺客最终会开始侵占他的地盘，如果他们认为他越来越弱的话，甚至会发出挑战。莎朵一直对他虎视眈眈，也许甚至西瓦女士也会想分一杯羹。

“我预付了你的赏金，但我期待结果，”马修坚持说。让斯莱德非常恼火的是他仍然留在这个房间里。“我的朋友，如果强大的丧钟最后成为了世界上最不可靠的杀手，那可是一种耻辱。”

马修漫不经心地拿起了放在一边的丧钟面具，在斯莱德面前把玩着它。那个混蛋在取笑他。斯莱德一把从他手中将面具抢了回来。

“我们不是朋友。”斯莱德低声咆哮道。马修的洞察力令人恼火，也许他知道斯莱德最近失败的委托背后另有隐情，也许他对此一无所知，但是他在一个恰当的时间给了他一份新的委托，这很快就会平息那些谣言。斯莱德并不在乎别人在背后会说些什么，只是对于一大群鲁莽的挑战者可能会因此找上门而感到不胜其烦。幸运的是，政治暗杀正合斯莱德的意，他越早完成任务，就能越早回到哥谭市。

“明天一早你就会收到她的死讯了。”斯莱德回答道，“滚吧，马修，在女王蜂把你生吞活剥之前。”

“哈！如果到了早上她将成为一具尸体，那我还有什么好担心的？”

没什么可说的了。马修是对的。黎明到来时，女王蜂只会留下一具冰冷的尸体，所以斯莱德让他的非盟友去幸灾乐祸。无论红狮和女王蜂之间发生了什么样的政治争斗，都将很快结束，因为马修已经为丧钟的全套服务支付了费用。

潜入女王蜂宫殿的旅程并没有花费他多少时间，一想到即将到来的刺杀活动，他的血管里就因期待而涌动着。一块块碎片已经被拼起来——给食品供应商的几笔巨额贿赂使得这里的厨房工作人员将在不知情的情况下把女王蜂所洗脑的超能力恶棍药倒一整晚。温特格林通过他的线人获得的几个伪造的安全通行证让他顺利通过了前门。最后，他在宫殿的每一条环路中都设置了大量的C4炸药，预备斯莱德在不得已时需要分散敌人的注意力。他按照已经深深记忆在脑海里的规划路线前行，深夜时分，他伫立在女王蜂的寝室门外。

斯莱德没有犹豫。他一脚把门踢开，门板从门框上摔了下来。他拔出利剑准备取下女王的首级，却惊讶地发现此时与他面对面的不是别人，正是他的雇主马修，红狮本人。

“这他妈？”斯莱德的动作在混乱中停止了一瞬，但一切很快变得明了起来。房间在柔和的烛光下显得十分昏暗，床单与被褥乱糟糟地缠绕在半裸的马修身上。斯莱德厌恶地看着一个更娇弱的身影从他身后显现出来，一只胳膊随意地搭在马修裸露的躯干上，女王蜂。

“妈的，”斯莱德看着马修茫然而空洞的表情。“她把你控制了。”

“你也一样。”蜂后补充道，一个邪恶的微笑在她妩媚的姿态中延伸。她悠闲地向他走来，她那件透明的睡衣随着她的移动轻柔地飘动着。

斯莱德的回应是一声咆哮，准备用他的剑干净利落地划开她的喉咙。然而，尽管他尽了最大努力，他甚至无法前进一步。他几乎不能动弹。

“怎么…？”仅仅是让一个单词自他口中而出感觉也像是在转动生锈的齿轮，为了抵抗女王蜂的控制能力。弄到一个能过滤掉她信息素的面具是他的首要准备之一……而后他想起了马修今晚的早些时候是如何突然造访的，以及他是如何拿起他的面具嘲讽他的。当斯莱德意识到这一切都是女王蜂策划的时候，他的视野因杀意而被红色所覆盖。她一定是提前控制了马修，并且把他当成一个特洛伊木马送去了斯莱德那里。他现在已经被她的信息素所影响了，虽然很微妙，但他现在所佩戴的面具仍能勉强让斯莱德做出一部分抵抗。

“我印象深刻，”女王蜂现在离他很近，她伸出手去摘下他的面具。她靠了过来，斯莱德能闻到一股香味，一种浓郁的沉香气味，伴有少量的玫瑰花香，他可以察觉到其中掺杂着其他东西，女王蜂独有的东西。

“这样的力量，如此高超的技巧。”她抚摸着他的手臂，而后滑过他圣像制服的胸口。“如果两天前我没有在这里成功勾引到布兰德总统，你今晚已经成功了。”

斯莱德感到头脑发热。当他不情愿地吸入了更多她的信息素时，他感觉到自己的脉搏加快了。斯莱德发现自己放下了剑，突然有一种强烈的渴望，想把鼻子埋进女王光亮的黑发中，想把他的手放在她的臀上，将她向自己拉得更近，直到他能压住她。他的意识几乎被完全压倒了，但他手臂上持续传来的刺痛似乎反抗着这一切，这激醒了他全身的神经，几乎使他战栗。他的灵魂印记。杰森。

他专注于此。他回忆着杰森身上的男性麝香气息与这甜得腻人的香味是如何截然不同，杰森身上结实的肌肉在他的掌握之下是如何鼓起;杰森是如何在与他的搏斗中做出猛烈的反击，即使他知道自己无法战胜斯莱德……杰森强大而充满力量，斯莱德回忆起他那倔强的灵魂伴侣终于屈服在他身下时是多么美味，当杰森第一次顺从地让斯莱德干他的时候，那简直是一种荣幸。每次斯莱德把他带上高潮的时候，杰森都会发出那些轻柔的呜咽和呻吟。

相比之下，女王蜂的影响显得那样的苍白无力。斯莱德聚焦注意力，猛地推开了女王蜂，她狼狈地跌倒在地。

“杀了他！”她气急败坏地对马修喊道。另一个人向他发起了攻击，但斯莱德一一招架住。他抓住马修，给了被操纵者一个猛力的踢击。可能弄断了他的几根肋骨，然后把他扔出了窗外。斯莱德认为他会活下来的，大概吧。像他这样的人通常需要一个像丧钟这样的狠角色来正确地给他狠狠一击，才能让他弄清楚自己是几斤几两。不管怎样，斯莱德需要让马修停止阻挠接下来的事情。

斯莱德暂时摆脱了女王蜂的影响，但他不会赌她无法再次对他施加控制。他需要快点结束这一切，永久性的。

他转过身，以数倍于对红狮的凌厉攻势向女王蜂发起进攻。她因为过于依赖自己的精神控制能力而失策了。她过于自大，过于自信红狮能胜任保护她的职责，斯莱德会轻易地屈服于她的意志。她没有在自己的房间内配备适当的警卫，现在她孤立无援。他狠狠地给了她一脚，把她绊倒在地。她试图用手把自己支起来，但斯莱德很快踩在她的背上，将她固定在地上。他捡起自己的剑，举起它准备枭下她的首级。他有力的手臂将它如同鞭子般挥下，但他的手违背了他的意志，剑刃落下的弧度和女王蜂的脖子错开了。当斯莱德低下头时，一个傲慢的笑容在女王蜂的脸上绽开。

“一旦处于我的奴役之下，工蜂就绝不可能杀死自己的蜂后。”她笑着说。“你已经是我的了。”

斯莱德可以真切地感觉到信息素的浪潮正打在他的脸上。他试图后退，但他的脚感觉像铅一样沉重。他的剑又一次毫无用处地掉在了地上，他的手指松弛，膝盖软弱无力。当他摇摇晃晃、身不由己地走向身上散发出愈发强烈的信息素的女王蜂时，他的四肢几乎已经耗尽了力气。她的信息素让他充满了强烈的欲望，他几乎可以从舌头上尝到她的甜腻气息。他几乎要伸出手去握住她的手了，但他手臂上的那只小知更鸟再一次跃动着，指引他继续反抗她的诱惑。

它把斯莱德拉回了现实。“我的灵魂伴侣可不这么认为。”他咆哮着，从腰带里掏出先前藏下的所有炸药的遥控引爆器。他原本打算用它在事态恶化时分散女王蜂手下的注意力，帮助他逃跑。看起来他现在不得不把它作为他最后的杀手锏。

“你在干什么？”女王蜂惊慌地说。“扶我起来！”她伸出一只手，斯莱德感到他的脚在她的命令下向前迈去。空气中弥漫着她的气息，但它更像是一种恶臭，让他作呕，使他的头痛得要命，就像她在把爪子挖进他的脑子里一样。但斯莱德灵魂印记的印象要更为强大，将他从她的影响里隔绝了足够长的时间，他得以强迫自己停止被女王蜂所指示的动作。如果他不尽快结束这一切的话，他就会在各种方面都搞砸了。他把引爆器上的安全开关打开，按下了按钮。

一连串震耳欲聋的爆炸震动了宫殿。屋顶率先塌了下来。在斯莱德眼中，此时周围的一切都像是在慢动作播放。一个巨大的混凝土楔子砸在了女王蜂的头顶上，血花四溅的场景使斯莱德隐隐约约地想起了把一个熟透了的西瓜从高处扔下来时会发生的事，只不过那清脆的爆裂声被倒塌中的宫殿所发出的轰鸣声压倒了。卷起的尘埃遮住了他的视线，但斯莱德也不需要再去确认了：他重新获得了对自己肢体的掌控权，女王蜂死了。就在地板在他脚下崩塌的时候，他朝窗户跑去，他的手已经抓住了窗台，但跳出去已经为时已晚，他随着地板的彻底崩塌而向下坠去。

斯莱德随着一声骇人的骨头断裂声砸到了下层的地板上。当数十吨的铁与混凝土掉在他身上时，斯莱德忍不住地想，如果杰森在这里，他一定能想出一种让炸药干掉女王蜂的同时不会把自己压成肉饼的办法。

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“你这天杀的白痴！”有人从上面俯视着他。在头顶明亮的灯光下，斯莱德只能勉强辨认出一个黑色的轮廓，但他在任何地方都能认出那个声音。

“比利，发生了什么？”斯莱德的喉咙感觉像被砂纸打磨过一样。他的舌头尝起来像白垩粉，从他把牙齿咬在一起时感觉到的砂砾感来判断，这是因为他的嘴里的确塞满了这玩意。

“我的人花了三天时间才把你从女王蜂宫殿的废墟里挖出来，”另一个声音回答道，斯莱德同样认出了它。现在他的视力正在逐渐恢复，他侧过头，看到马修正站在他躺着的医疗轮床旁边。“字面意义上的，你看起来像你们美国人所说的汉堡排。我的人都以为你死了，但我笑着说你很快就会起来。恭喜！丧钟又一次完成了其他人做不到的任务——女王蜂被证实已经死亡。世界上最致命的妖女被世界上最致命的人杀死，多么合适她的死法。”马修笑道。"你的名声当然是货真价实的。"

斯莱德懒得回应。他自己支起身子，为了测试自己现在的移动能力把脚放在了地上。

“我现在不推荐过多的体力消耗。你现在全身上下没有一根完好的骨头，你的器官也都破裂了，运动是一种负担，即使对你来说也是如此。”又是一个熟悉的声音，这一次是一个白发、穿着实验服的老人。恶棍医生，斯莱德的私人医生。

“你他妈的在这里干什么？”斯莱德不耐烦地咕哝着，无视男人的话语，在地板上测试他的体重。“你们在进行某种派对吗？”

“我把你带到了我的国家，布雷多尼亚，在你的好同事温特格林的坚持下，有位好心的医生，韦伦（Wheelon）乘着航班赶了过来，”马修插嘴道。“你已经失去意识五天了，我的朋友，但是医生先生已经把你带回来了。”

“它的发音是威尔-海恩（Will-hane）。这是法语，不是德语。”医生叹了口气。

他们开始了拌嘴，但斯莱德站起来时把他们赶出去了。他全身都痛得要命，因为他被埋在了几吨重的混凝土下面。难怪他花了几天时间才痊愈。如果把他挖出来就花了三天时间，再加上他昏迷的五天，那么已经过去一周了，而且现在时间还在流逝。他早就该回到哥谭市了。

斯莱德现在只穿了一件病服，他低头看向自己赤裸的手臂，知更鸟印记清晰可见。它仍然微弱地颤动着，当他用手指触摸它时，一种不安的感觉仿佛给他的皮肤通上了电流，他大感不妙。

有什么事发生了。他移开了手，但动作不够快。其他人一直密切注意着他的一举一动，三双眼睛都专注地盯着他。

“我要走了。”斯莱德大声说道，威慑性地瞪了所有人一眼，尤其是马修，迫使他收回自己即将脱口而出的任何质问。

没人敢这么做。

几个小时后，斯莱德回收了他的所有装备，准备动身出发。温特格林和恶棍医生紧随其后，斯莱德登上了向马修借来的飞机。被压成肉饼耽误了他一个多星期，但斯莱德又一次像往常一样成功完成委托，且幸存了下来。

事后看来，他本可以更好地计划这次任务。如果他没有意识到在某种程度上他已经分心了，那他就是个蠢货。当然，他不会主动承认的。事实证明，他也不需要这么做。因为温特格林一把他安全地弄上了飞机副驾驶的座位，就开始咄咄逼人地质问他。

“你到底是怎么回事？”温特格林用责备的目光刺了他一下。“你几十年来第一次取消了一份委托，然后又差点把最新的工作也给搞砸了。你从切断红头罩的那份委托起就一直心事重重，你的脑子还正常吗？”

从他把他们俩从那座郊外小屋里接出来起，温特格林就已经开始起疑了，但…

斯莱德没有告诉他事情的细节。这位经验丰富的军官非常精明，没有深究一个所谓的陌生人，而斯莱德利用了温特格林和杰森的相互猜疑，把他们俩都蒙在了鼓里。当然，温特格林不会被蒙蔽太久，他太了解斯莱德了。

“你的灵魂印记，你在触碰它，”温特格林捏了捏鼻梁，“该死的，别告诉我这是我想的那样。”

“很好，我不会。”斯莱德哼了一声。

温特格林语气平淡。“你在哥谭捡到的那个男孩，你在那小屋里上了他。”这是一个陈述句，而不是疑问句。

“他不只是随便某个我捡到的男孩，比利。”斯莱德突然对温特格林的轻蔑语气感到恼火，“以防万一这没有那么明显，他就是红头罩。我们现在是一对了。“

温特格林那阴森的皱纹深深地刻在他的脸上。“某种自觉告诉我这和你的命运有关，一个来自哥谭市的男孩匹配了你手臂上的知更鸟…如果他是蝙蝠侠的人，那你就是在玩一个危险的游戏，斯莱德。“

“我们都在玩一场危险的游戏，命运是游戏规则的创造者。”

“而出于某种原因，你决定继续玩下去。”过了一会儿，温特格林补充道，“他和第一只鸟不一样。”

“不”斯莱德加重了他的语调，因为温特格林当然会记住这一点。他几乎是世界上唯一一个能让斯莱德生气的人。“这一只是真的，”斯莱德澄清道，“我能感受到共鸣。”

温特格林只是哼了一声。“我宁愿不去问你是怎么做到的。你自己也很清楚这一点，因为你哪怕是对自己的孩子都不会投入多少感情。但我还是要说：一个灵魂伴侣对你来说是个糟糕透顶的主意。”

斯莱德没有回答。他无法像往常一样否认，温特格林可能是对的。

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

当斯莱德走下出租车时，哥谭日落的余晖已经完全消失在了地平线上。他驻足在公寓楼外的路边，他的圣像制服就藏匿于外衣之下，其余装备在肩上挎着的大帆布背包里。斯莱德抬头望向那栋平均高度的现代风大楼，他和杰森在过去一个月里所使用的安全屋就在其中。更像是杰森的安全屋，斯莱德想，因为他本人已经有三个多星期没有靠近过这处安全屋了。

事情偏离了他原本的计划，但在此时，此刻，斯莱德回来了。他想知道自己打开大门时，杰森是否会在那里，但他的直觉已经给了他答案。自他从重伤中苏醒过来起，他就一直有种不祥的预感。栖在他胳膊上的那只知更鸟比平时要更加悸动不安，此外，杰森没有回复他之前发出的任何信息，这让斯莱德不禁猜测杰森是否已经去做了他告诉他不要做的事——单身匹马去找黑面具。

斯莱德从未感到不安——也永远不会。但他在走进电梯前往他们公寓的过程中所感受到的情绪只能用极度不安来形容。电梯缓慢上行前往顶层的这段时间仿佛度秒如年，也许从窗户进入公寓是一个更好的选择。当把这个想法付诸实施的念头闪过他的脑海时，电梯门打开了，一条短短的走廊展现在他面前。

至少他们公寓的入口是私有的。杰森每次购买一栋新的公寓并升级时都会首先确保这一点。从各种方面来看，这处安全屋都算不上奢华，它原先内部那典型的喧嚣的20年代建筑的封闭大厅和餐厅被一一取缔，取而代之的是更现代的开放式空间规划。他们居住的公寓还有特别定制的结构——地板和窗户都有额外的隔音效果，窗户所使用的无一不是防弹玻璃，墙上有几块隐藏的武器面板。这很微妙，但这一设置让斯莱德认为这里可能不仅仅是一个暂时性使用的藏身处。杰森把这里当成了家，而斯莱德已经很长时间没有费心考虑过这件事了。

他用钥匙打开门，走进漆黑一片的公寓，里面静悄悄的，空无一人。灯一直关着，斯莱德在房间里快速转了一圈，检视着熟悉的环境，并留心观察着杰森最近生活过的痕迹：一排崭新的、摆放得稍微有点歪斜的书，厨房水槽边的晾晒架上的盘子，冰箱里当天过期的牛奶，以及没有被拿出来的垃圾。杰森至少有一两天没回家了，但应该不会长于这段时间。

没有打斗的痕迹，所有物品都仍摆放整齐，杰森一贯喜爱的风格。他的小鸟去了哪里？

斯莱德正准备前往小办公室——杰森把一台笔记本电脑连接到了他的云网络上——此时他听见了一声微乎其微的，插销被转动的咔嗒声。而后冷风涌入的声音告诉他一扇窗户刚刚被打开了，卧室。他大步走了过去，准备战斗，闪避，或者做爱，取决于入侵者是谁。如果是杰森，大概率是后者，也许三者皆有。

但不是杰森。来者是一只完全不同的鸟。

“格雷森。”斯莱德靠在门框上时，他拉长了的语调里带着咆哮。如果斯莱德想找点乐子的话，迪克有时是个有趣的消遣，但那是很久以前的事了。现在，斯莱德还在为他和蝙蝠侠搅乱杰森的思想而生气。

迪克身着制服，在听到念出自己名字的声音时瞬间变得僵硬。他一定没想到这里除了杰森还有其他人，因为当他转身面对斯莱德时，他迅速拔出了他的卡里棍。“你！杰森在哪里？”

“不在这里。”斯莱德耸耸肩。

“但你知道他在哪里。”这话里甚至没有一丝疑问。迪克自作主张地得出了结论，虽然这种傲慢是使这孩子变得有趣的部分原因，但此时它警觉了斯莱德的神经。至少这回答了杰森是否是和蝙蝠们一起溜到了某个地方的问题。如果迪克不知道他的下落，他怀疑蝙蝠侠是否会知道。

“我知道他不在哪里。”斯莱德转身向他原来的目的地，杰森的办公室走去。

迪克紧随其后。“这是什么意思？”

“意思是他失踪了，天才。”斯莱德在办公室外面停顿了一下，然后转向迪克。“他离开了多久？这就是你来这里的原因，不是吗？你发现他从雷达上消失了。”

斯莱德看不到多米诺面具之下的那双眼睛，但从迪克微微侧着头的样子判断，他正越过斯莱德看着办公室的门锁。这是一个双因素数字键盘和生物扫描仪的组合。斯莱德记得杰森是如何花了大量的时间用斯莱德的指纹和他自己的指纹来设置它的。即使对于夜翼来说，破解它也绝非易事。

迪克重新调整了他的视线，现在他正直视着斯莱德。“他差不多在四十八小时前离开了这间公寓。在那之前的三个星期里，他每次离开的时间从未超过几个小时，但是安全信息显示他两天前是以红头罩的身份离开的。当他进入哥谭下城区时，我失去了他的踪迹。”

“他可能在追查一个案子，需要深度卧底。”斯莱德提出了他的思路。他早期的理论是杰森在对抗黑面具，这似乎更有道理。

“如果那是真的，那么他可能有麻烦了。他的身体状况不适合执行任务，尤其是卧底。”

并不是说斯莱德不赞成，他几乎已经决定要去找杰森了，但几周的静养理应已经让杰森恢复身体的大部分机能了，而蝙蝠们对待他的方式就好像是他是一朵什么娇嫩的小花儿。

“你低估了他，”斯莱德反驳道，“他身手很好，而且他有自己的技巧。”

迪克摇摇头。“通常我会同意，但你忽略了你在情感上对他的伤害有多大。你使得他易于操纵，如果他情绪失控，他会因分心而忽略一些必要的预防措施。因为你，他已经做出了不理性的决定。你不了解他，斯莱德，强迫他成为你的灵魂伴侣会让他陷入危险。”

斯莱德讽刺地上扬了嘴角。“对他来说，没有任何东西比小丑更危险。此外，我想我已经非常了解他了。”斯莱德站起来，走到他的面前。他比迪克高好几英寸，这种过于强势的姿态在过去总能惹恼迪克，而在迪克恢复他一贯自信的姿态之前，年轻人的脸上至少会浮现一秒钟的红晕。

“被迫纠缠不是‘了解’某人。”迪克没有丝毫动摇，“真正的杰森绝不会同意，你心知肚明。我仍然不相信你的意图，但我们没有任何进展。对于杰森的下落你了解多少？”

斯莱德挑起一边的眉：“我已经离开哥谭好几个星期了。是什么让你觉得我会什么都知道？如果你不去干扰杰森，他可能过不久就会回来了。”

“你自己都不相信你的说法，”迪克虚张声势，“如果你打算就这么等着，你就不会费心试图从我这里挖掘信息。你想去找他，我看得出来。”

“那你有什么建议？”

迪克在说下一句话前谨慎地看着他，保持中立。“休战。我们分享情报，我们暂时合作，我们找到杰森，然后我们把他带回来。”

有意思。这并不是说他们以前没有做过交易，斯莱德可以更容易地获取迪克没有的信息，比如杰森扳倒黑面具的计划。而说实在的，迪克比斯莱德更擅长侦探工作。此外，他在哥谭市有不少人脉资源，可以使这更快。如果需要除掉一些绊脚石，斯莱德不介意让他的刀见红。迪克可能会不同意，但这不代表迪克真的能阻止他。

“嗯哼。”斯莱德在考虑这个提议。如果杰森真的被分散了注意力，那就没有时间可以浪费了。然而，尽管和迪克合作有一定的好处，但如果它导致蝙蝠侠来找他的麻烦，那可能会将它的价值冲淡不少。“在这一切发生的时候，蝙蝠在干什么？”

“联盟事务。”迪克停顿了一下后简略回答道。“补充一下，只有当事情失去控制时，我们才会把他牵扯进来。”

事情不会。即使是迪克还穿着绿鳞小短裤的时候，他的骄傲也从不允许他在把事情搞砸之后叫爸爸来收拾自己的烂摊子。

“好吧，休战。”斯莱德同意了。“杰森会在这里定期自动上传信息。”

他转过身，在面板上打出一长串数字，然后将手掌压在面板旁的生物扫描仪上。随着大门的成功解锁，杰森办公室的门在一连串的咔嗒声中打开了，斯莱德跨过了门槛。

短暂的停顿后，迪克谨慎地跟了上去。


End file.
